Welcome Back Big Bro
by NokaKomi
Summary: One-Shot based after the TMNT 2007 Movie. Raph and Leo have a moment together on the roofs. Enjoy :)


**Just a Bro fluff story I thought about.. :3**

Raph got up from his hammock and stretched his arms up. He looked at his digital clock found that it was 08:30 Pm. He yawned and went to see who was out, he jumped down to the first floor and found his two younger brothers and Splinter.

"Hey Raph!"Mikey greeted cheerfully he was siting in the kitchen eating cereal.

"S'up bone head."

He opened the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer and sat on the table with his brother. He opened the bottle and started drinking.

"Yessh. How can you drink that? It tasted weird!"Mikey said taking his tongue out in disgust.

"That's the point, I get to drink all the bottles alone."Raph grinned.

"Well... Didn't Leo drink it with you once?"

Raph frowned then nodded.

"Yeah he actually did."He chuckled. "It was a bet, he lost in it."He took a sip. "If I lost I get to drink two cups of green tea with him."

Mikey looked at him widely.

"You made him drink TWO bottles of beer?!"

"Yipe, it was a bet.."Raph grinned evilly. "He became sick after that..."He then looked around. "Speaking about Fearless, where is he?"

"Roofs.."Mikey mumbled.

"Again?"Raph asked.

"Well..."Mikey stirred his cereal with his spoon. "He said he needed a breather.. But he seemed upset."Mikey looked at Raph. "I asked him what's wrong and he said nothing... And you know Leo.. Always hides his feelings."

Raph just frowned.

"I think you should talk to him..."Mikey added quietly.

Raph sighed. They haven't been bonding like how they use to be before that 'Useless Trip'. They rarely talked, rarely sat together... Kinda sad you know. But what makes it a good idea now? What's the difference?

He got up and threw the empty bottle in the trash and headed out.

"Goin out to Casey!"Raph announced before he went out of the lair.

He opened the man hole cover and put it back in when he went out. He looked up and sighed before climbing up using the stairs.

Leo sighed as he felt the cool breeze blow at his face making his bandana tails fly behind him. He put his hands on his knees and closed his eyes.

"You know you could just meditate in the lair.."Raph said from behind.

Leo exhaled.

"I find it more relaxing in here..."

"Yeah. Hearing the cars, people yelling, very loud music is very relaxing Leo."Raph said sarcastically.

"It is to you.."

"But not for you meditation."

Leo sighed, he opened his eyes and let his legs dangle.

"What's up Leo? Bro I know something is ticking ya.."Raph sat next to him. "Why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not..."Leo mumbled.

"Yeah right.. Sure thing bro."

They stayed quietly both looking a head of them.

"Why did you hate me?"

Raph give his brother a puzzled look.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Leo sighed and looked up.

"You hated me for traveling.."

"Oh Leo we've been over this already. You had to travel because you had to improve there I understand now okay?"

Leo sighed again, he closed his eyes and looked down. Raph huffed and frowned.

"I was upset from you... But I didn't hate cha.."Raph admitted, Leo looked at him giving him his attention. Raph just looked in front of him. "I was angry, I was mad at ya for leavin us for leaving me.. You just left us to go on a stupid useless trip."

"It was to make me improve Raph..."Leo said calmly.

"It wasn't to make you improve Leo. You're perfect, you're just fine! What makes ya think that you had to improve more than that to the extend of leaving us!?"

Leo hugged his knees to his chest.

"I wasn't perfect to Master Splinter's eyes... He was disappointed in me for not being able to lead you right with our last fight with the Purple Dragons."

"What do you mean you didn't lead us right? We came back home alive! What does he want more than that?"

"Coming back home with two of you teammates injured isn't fine Raph."Leo gave him a serious look. "I wasn't perfect Raph, Donnie and Mikey were hurt."

"Well traveling didn't make it better."Raph mumbled looked away.

Leo sighed sadly.

"I didn't want to travel... I was forced."Leo admitted, that brought his brother's attention. "Splinter forced me to go... The week that he kept us in the lair I tried to prove to him that I didn't need to travel to improve... But he didn't agree."

Leo stood up leaving Raph stunned as he heard what his brother said.

"It was hard, harder for me Raph than it was for you..."Leo admitted. "You had everyone around you, I had no one.. I was alone. I had no one to fix my injures like Donnie.. And I didn't have someone to make me smile like Mikey. I didn't have a someone to guid me like Master Splinter.. I didn't have friends to be with like April and Casey... I didn't..."He looked at him smiling sadly. "I didn't have my best friend.."

Raph stood up.

"Even if I had everybody you weren't here!"Raph pointed out. "You're important to me Leo! What do you want more than that? You're my leader! How can I go through my day without your guidance? You're my best friend. How can I go my day without having fun with my friend? You're.. My only older brother... How..."he swallowed down his lump in his throat. "How can I live without you... How can I live knowing that my brother could be in danger? My only older brother..."

Leo didn't believe what his brother said about what he felt..

"How can you say I hate you Leo... I could never hate you Leo... You're more than what ya think ta me Leo... I could never ever as hell hate you... You're my only older brother.. And you're more than what I ask for..."

A tear fell from Leo's eyes. Raph smiled sadly before he embraced his brother in his arms.

"I missed you big bro..."

"I missed you too Raph.."Leo whispered.

"Welcome back bro.. It's good to have ya back."

They broke apart.

"Well I got ta admit Leo... The welcome back party I gave ya was kinda lame."

Leo laughed.

"You call that a party?"He teased.

"I try my best. Why don't we go have some pizza?"

"And some beer?"Leo added grinning.

"And some beer..."Raph repeated.

"I'll race ya!"Leo started running without warning.

"Hey! No fair!"Raph started running after him.


End file.
